


The Doctor's Choice

by Multifandomfuckfest



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-23 15:37:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13790775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandomfuckfest/pseuds/Multifandomfuckfest





	1. Chapter 1

Waking to the light shining in the window the Doctor took a deep breath, “mmm, vanilla,” he realized. Well, Donna to be more exact he realized starting to come to. He had become accustomed to it with the closeness they shared aboard the TARDIS and quickly it became one of his favorite smells. Sleep, when was the last time he had slept? He really should do that more often the Doctor thought. Moving his hand up to scrub his face he heard a soft moan, his hand having instead moved up someone’s back. Popping his eyes open the Doctor tried to figure out what was wrong. Across his chest was draped a woman, red hair flowing across her face, red hair like that of Donna's. “Donna,” the Doctor gently called. 

She could feel his fingers brush back the strands of hair from her face, “five more minutes,” she begged.

“I need you to wake up,” he urgently ordered. 

Her eyes groggily opened and she shifted to meet his, “what's wrong love,” she asked bringing her hand to his bare chest and toying with the tufts of hair.

“What happened,” he pushed watching her hands and if they were about to kill him.

She let out a long yawn shifting from his chest to the pillow beside him. “Oh you know,” she smiled, “a little bit of this,” she leaned in pressing her lips to his. 

The Doctor's eyes widened, “yeah remember that Spaceman,” she grinned. “Last night was absolutely fantastic! You will have to do that again after I lose the weight,” she hinted rubbing her belly. 

“Donna, I,” he pushed himself up in the bed looking at her strangely. “Oh you're the size of a planet,” he accosted noticing her bloated stomach.

She slapped his arm, “oi,” Donna chastised. “What did I tell you last time about comparing me to the Lost Moon of Poosh,” she warned.

“No, I, no, I,” he stuttered, “what happened?”

“You feeling well Spaceman,” she requested reaching up and placing her warm hand on his cool head. “You feel normal what's going on? Wait I know this face this is the face you get when you realize we're about to have a baby.”

“A baby,” the Doctor echoed.

Donna nodded, “well the face you got with Jenny and then with Freya,” she supplied.

He took her shoulders in his hands shaking them, “I need you remember what is the last thing that you remember,” he urged.

A sheepish smile crawled across her face, “well I believe you were reciting Elizabeth the first’s speech to the Troops,” Donna recalled. 

“But why would I,” the Doctor began confused.

“Cuz you have that special thing with your tongue time boy and you like to use it to please me,” she snarked planting another kiss. His eyes widened in realization of what she was insinuating. The doctor jumped up from the bed, “want me to repay the favor time boy,” she offered moving to her knees before him.

The Doctor look down at his body, “I’m naked,” he exclaimed.

“Oh yes,” Donna laughed.

“You're naked,” he shouted.

She pulled the sheet around her sitting down on her bum, “well that is how one does it. You should be quiet before you wake the girls up,” she warned.

Donna wasn’t making sense. He had to figure things out. Where were they? He immediately ran over to the closet jerking it open, ”where are my suits,” he demanded searching through the clothes. 

“Which one are you looking for you never could see anything was right in front of your face,” Donna accosted walking over to him.

He continued to look, “either one,” he piped, “they're all just jeans and t-shirts.”

She came up beside him, “I quite like you in the jeans,” she wiggled her eyebrows smacking him on the ass.

“Donna,” yelped the Doctor.

“Oh my God shut your mouth. I'm just having some fun before this one comes,” she said pulling out one suit, “is this the one you're looking for?”

The Doctor took it well it is blue, but where are my pinstripes?”

Pausing Donna gaped at him, “what,” she questioned unsure what she had just heard him say.

“Pinstripes,” he repeated, “you know the ones I always wear brown or blue,” he supplied.

She made a note to close her mouth, “yeah I know,” she started “you just haven't wore them at ages. They’re in that box up there,” Donna pointed to the space on top of the closet. Reaching up the Doctor pull the box down ruffling through it and grabbing his beloved suit. “What's the special occasion,” Donna asked.

Before the Doctor could answer there was a noise at the door. He reached for his Sonic Screwdriver but not having a suit on it wasn't there, “Donna,” he whispered frantically, “where's my Sonic?”

“On the bedside table you prawn,” she sassed grabbing a maxi dress and slipping it all over her belly as she allowed the sheet to fall to the floor. 

The Doctor quickly grabbed it covering himself, “mummy,” a little voice cried outside.

“Shhh,” another voice calmed the child. “Let mum and dad sleep. You want banana pancakes?”

“Yes,” chirped the first voice.

Donna hovered by the door, “we could have another go if you want. Never know when it could be our last she hinted whispering so they couldn’t hear her.

The Doctor's eyes widened in horror. He ran over to her grabbing her and the sonic beginning to scan her, :where are we,” he questioned with a sniff.

“Cardiff. Should I be scanning you you're acting odd,” Donna asked wearily.

Listening to the results Donna was sure his eyes were about to pop from his head as he sunk to the bed. “Two hearts,” he whispered realizing what the baby Donna was carrying had the generic compatibility to. 

Sinking, albeit slowly in front of him Donna placed her hands on his, “you knew that already. What is going on,” she pushed.

He looked up meeting her brilliant blue eyes, “I don’t remember any of this,” he revealed.  
Her hand moved up cupping his cheek, “what do you mean,” Donna clarified.

“Yesterday we were on the TARDIS. We had just visited Agatha Christie. Today we’re here and you’re having a baby,” he stated flabbergasted. “I don’t understand. Come on Doctor think,” he growled smacking himself. 

“That was years ago,” Donna whispered.

“Chocolate,” someone screamed outside the door. The Doctor looked up holding his sonic out and grabbing Donna.

She placed her hand on him, “that’s Freya and Jenny,” she explained frown apparent on her face. “Doctor, I think we should call Jack,” she suggested.

He scrubbed his face, “yeah,” he agreed. Donna hadn’t seen the Doctor like this since they lost the TARDIS. 

Standing Donna walked to the night stand and grabbed the cell. Pressing one she waited for ti to dial Jack. Thoughts clouded her mind. Had something happened to the Doctor when he was last out with Torchwood? “Hello gorgeous,” Jack answered. 

“I need you here now. Something’s wrong with the Doctor,” she began.

Donna heard the phone click followed by banging on the door, “Donna,” Jack called. 

“I’ll be right back,” she promised the Doctor ruffling his hair. Donna took a deep breath before opening the door and quickly closing it behind her.

“Mummy uncle Jack,” a little girl called.

 

The Doctor tried to go through his brain. Something wasn’t right. He couldn’t feel the TARDIS. Earth when he found Donna, Pompeii, Oodsphere, Hollywood, Death’s Deal, India, Sebastiene, Andromeda galaxy, The Sontarans, Messaline, Silas Wrench, Pioneer Corps, Stellion Gate, Charlemagne, Agatha Christie. No but there was something there, just barely at the edge of his mind. He could hear footsteps walking fast, “baby don’t make a mess with those bananas,” she giggled. He heard the door open, “in the bedroom,” she instructed.

“That was fast,” Jack grinned.

“Oi, stop it,” Donna spat.  
He could hear them approaching. Donna opened the door followed by Jack. The Doctor glanced into the kitchen and his breath stopped. Standing there was Jenny and a younger girl beside her at the counter. Jenny. His Jenny was here, was alive. He stood up, walking past Donna and Jack and made a beeline for his daughter. “Daddy,” the small brown haired girl chirped as the Doctor pulled Jenny into a hug. 

“Dad,” she questioned confused.

Closing his eyes he breathed her in. She smelled a bit different now but felt the same nonetheless. “I missed you,” he promised. 

The Doctor felt a tug on his pant leg, “did you miss me Daddy,” the little girl questioned smile so bright just like Donna’s. 

Donna bent down, “of course love. We miss you anytime we aren’t around you,” she promised pressing a kiss to her daughter’s cheek. “Oi, you have bananas in your hair,” she laughed licking her lips. 

“Sorry mum,” Jenny apologized starting to worry from the long hug her father was still giving her. “Everything okay,” she worried.

“Yeah, we’re always alright, huh Doctor,” she suggested placing her hand on his shoulder.

He nodded letting go of Jenny, “yep,” the Doctor popped.

“We’ll be a bit,” Donna explained handing Freya off to Jenny. “Save your brother some,” she reminded them placing one hand on her belly and her arm around the Doctor guiding him back to the bedroom. Closing the door behind her she watched the DOctor stand there, “you remember Jenny,” she started.

“Yep,” he rocked. “I remember everything he began, Adipose industries, Pompeii, the Oodsphere, Hollywood, Death’s Deal, India, Sebastiene, Andromeda galaxy, The Sontarans, Messaline, Silas Wrench, Pioneer Corps, Stellion Gate, Charlemagne, Agatha Christie. And then it’s like there is something there, something I can’t quite access. Like I don’t want to look, like I can’t,” the Doctor rambled.

Jack stepped forward, “we should get you to the HUB. We can run some tests,” he suggested. 

The Doctor couldn’t quite focus on what he was saying. IN the corner of his brain. That’s where he needed to look. But the bloody birds were tweeting so loud, “can you shut them up,” he questioned.

“The birds,” Donna asked, “must be something wrong with the weather quite loud today.”

He met her eyes, “they’re getting louder,” the Doctor realized, “my heads a bit mmm,” he paused trying to concentrate. “Corner of my mind, it’s in the corner of my mind,” he chanted trying to remain focused. 

Donna leaned back against the door slowly sinking down to a sitting position, “I think it’s relaxing, lulling me to sleep,” she mumbled.

“The birdsong? No, no planet of the birdsong. It is relaxing,” the Doctor agreed sinking to the bed. “Maybe a little nap will help with the memories,” he suggested leaning back and closing his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

He felt the cool grating of the console floor at his back. Right, he must have fallen asleep working on the TARDIS. It was just a dream he realized exhaling. 

The Doctor pushed himself out from beneath the console, seeing Donna as she came in, “morning,” she greeted. 

For a moment he thought she blushed seeing him. “Morning Donna. Sleep well,” the Doctor chirped.

“Yeah, you,” she answered padding to the jumpseat.

“Never dropped off like that quite before. I had a terrible nightmare,” the Doctor stated of his own dream. No TARDIS stuck on Earth. Surely nothing could be worse. “Don’t ask, you don’t want to know,” he started before she could. “We’re safe aboard the TARDIS now. That’s what matters,” he grinned prancing around the console. 

Donna watched him from the jumpseat. Seeing him frown Donna wrapped her arms around her, “what’s wrong,” she questioned.

“Red flashing lights,” the Doctor stated putting on his brainy specs to have a better look. Donna knew they were purely for fashion even if the Doctor would never admit it. “I bet the mean something,” he trailed off.

Suddenly the TARDIS jerked. “This is bad. I don’t like this,” he growled kicking his foot up and trying to stabilize the machine. The TARDIS stopped shaking.

“Have you got a manuel,” Donna asked weary of another shift. 

The Doctor turned and met her eyes, “I threw it into a supernova,” he replied.

She softly smiled, “for Rose,” she realized.

He nodded. “Okay, whatever is wrong with the TARDIS,” the Doctor trailed off as everything went to black.

“Doctor, what is it,” she squeaked standing and moving closer to him.

The Doctor looked up at the console, “it’s dead,” he stated, “we’re in a dead time machine.” 

Donna could hear something, “birdsong,” she realized aloud. 

“The Birds,” the Doctor exclaimed seeing Donna start to move toward the floor. He moved towards her catching her before falling beside her himself. “Clear your mind, don’t be thick,” he willed himself.

Donna woke to the Doctor and Jack staring at her, “oh God, sorry, I nodded off. Stupid Pregnancy. I was dreaming we were back on the TARDIS,” Donna laughed at herself. The Doctor’s eyes widened, “You just had the same dream didn’t you?”

“Back on the TARDIS,” the Doctor exclaimed running over and helping Donna up.

She met his eyes, “but this was just a dream there,” Donna realized. She paused, “wait, how could we have exactly the same dream,” she worried. 

“Oh Brilliant Donna,” the Doctor grinned, “this is a dream. That’s why I don’t remember it.”

“You said you had a nightmare,” accused Donna.

He tugged on his ear, “did I say nightmare? More just like a really good mare. Maybe we’ve jumped a time track,” he rambled.

“It’s a nightmare to be married to me and the father of my children,” Donna spat meeting her face with his hand. 

Jack laughed, “you’re in for it now,” he chuckled.

The Doctor took Donna’s face in his hands staring into her eyes, “listen to me,” he implored. “Trust nothing. From now on trust nothing you see, hear, or feel.”

“But we’re awake now,” she protested.

He shook his head, “you thought you were awake on the TARDIS too,” he reminded her.

“But we’re home,” Donna continued.

“You think you’re home but you’re also dreaming,” he cautioned. “Look around you, examine everything. Look for all the details that don’t ring true,” he reminded her.

She reached out placing her hands on his chest, “I’m married to an alien with two hearts. Our children have two hearts. My step daughter died and came back to life again,” Donna began.

“See, you get the point,” the Doctor cheered.

Donna smacked him, “that’s less real than traveling on a spaceship that bigger on the inside than outside with an alien that has two hearts,” she sighed.

“So maybe what rings true isn’t so simple,” the Doctor trailed off, “valid point,” he agreed. 

The Doctor raised his hand beginning to flap it around, “what are you doing,” Jack asked. 

“Looking for motion blur, pixelation. It could be a computer simulation,” he paused pinching Donna’s cheeks, “I don’t think so though,” he frowned letting her go.

Jack stepped forward, “whatever this is would the HUB be able to help,” Jack reminded them. 

“Wait, what did you mean jumped a time track,” Donna pushed.

The Doctor shoved his hand in his hair before tugging his ear, “there could be a time track where we,” he squeaked nodding between her and himself. 

“Well sorry to ruin the surprise sunshine but we’ve done it quite a few times to get where we are now,” rebuked Donna taking her stomach in hand. 

“Apparently,” the Doctor squirmed moving away from Donna in fear of another smack.

Jack stepped up between the two of them, “maybe we should see what’s wrong with Doc,” he reminded them.

“With the both of us,” the Doctor reminded them, “Donna’s having dreams too,” he attempted. He saw the look in her eye, “you’re married and a mom just like you’ve always dreamed. How interesting. Your dream life. Maybe this is your dream,” he tried.

 

Her face fell, he was right. In the Library she thought that was real. Maybe now she was in some alternate world too. “Yeah,” she agreed, “both of us.” 

Stepping forward, the Doctor took her hand, “it’s going to be okay. I’ll get us out of this,” he promised.

“Where are your keys,” Jack questioned, “I’ll drive,” he offered.

“On the counter,” she offered. Donna refused to meet his eyes. She didn’t want out of this. She remembered this as her life.

Tugging on her hand the Doctor went to open the door. Jenny sat on a stool beside Frey’s high chair. “Daddy wanna bite,” the little girl cheered seeing the Doctor.

Letting go of his hand Donna walked over to the girl, “maybe another time she promised. We’ve gotta go out for a mo,” she promised pulling the little girl’s brown hair back and kissing her forehead. 

Jenny looked at the both of them worried, “everything okay,” she queried. Donna nodded but Jenny knew better. Standing Jenny pulled Donna into a hug, “the baby okay,” she worried.

“Yeah love,” Donna promised.

Hearing this the Doctor stepped forward, “I’m not feeling well,” he lied causing the two women to look at him.

“Me kiss and make it better,” Freya demanded. 

Donna couldn’t stop but giggle. The Doctor looked at her horrified unsure to interact with a child. “Go on,” she encouraged. Stepping over the little girl raised her hands. Slowly the Doctor brought his head to her hands and she pulled him closer pressing her sticky mouth on on his head. Standing back up the Doctor felt the suction of her sticky hands release him. Donna saw something cross his face that she’d seen before, “come on love,” she suggested wrapping her arm around his waist. The Doctor stiffened at her touch, “sorry,” she mumbled letting go.

“Shall we,” Jack suggested seeing the off exchange between the two.

Nodding Donna made her way to the door missing the Doctor reaching for her hand. Bounding past her down the Stairs the Doctor hit the first pauseway, “oi, can we not with the running,” she motioned to her stomach. 

The Doctor bounced on his heels, shoving his hands in his pockets, “sorry,” he shrugged. 

Finally making it down the stairs the Doctor ran out of the building, “oi,” she sighed as Jack laughed.

“You okay,” he questioned. 

Donna looked up meeting his eyes, “I’m always alright,” she huffed. 

Not taking her word for it Jack pulled her into a hug, “we’ll get this sorted,” he promised.

She didn’t mean to cry but the hormones and last hour had taken so much out of her already, “I don’t understand,” she whimpered. 

Bounding back in the door the Doctor stopped short seeing the two of them, “oh,” he whispered seeing Donna and Jack embracing.

“Sorry,” she apologized wiping at her face and pulling away from Jack. “Bloody hormones,” Donna offered.  
The Doctor rocked on his heels again, “allons-y,” he questioned.

Nodding Donna turned to follow him, “yeah,” she agreed. 

Walking into the garage Jack clicked the beeper unlocking the car. The Doctor was about to hop in the front when he saw Jack open the back door for Donna. Quickly he shifted his hand so he ended up in the back seat beside Donna. He reached over for her hand, “Donna I’ll figure it out, I’ll get us back,” he promised. Donna placed both hands on her stomach as Jack began to back out and drive out of the garage. “Donna,” the Doctor implored.

She opened her mouth to respond but she was sidetracked by the sound of birds. They filled her head, sounding as if they were trying to break free from her brain. Her eyelids felt so heavy, like the needed to close. Like everything would be better if she just slept.


	3. Chapter 3

His eyes opened head leaning against Donna's shoulder in the back of the car. “You okay love,” she asked concerned about him. 

“Donna the dream did you have it?”

Her eyes widened meeting his, “we fell asleep that's it shared a thought a nightmare right,” Donna dared.

“Donna this isn't real,” the Doctor proclaimed. 

Jack looked back from the driver's seat alright back there,” he questioned. 

Donna reached out for the Doctors hand gripping it tightly. “Doctor,” she called worried placing her other hand on her stomach. She caught the reflection in the rearview mirror, sitting behind them was the dream lord.

“I’ve always been able to see through you Doctor,” the dream lord warned.

Turning to face him Donna looked over at the Doctor, “always? What do you mean always,” she pushed.

The dream lord leaned in between the two of them, “if you die in the dream you wake up in reality. Healthy recovery in next to no time,” he continued. “Ask me what happens if you die in reality,” he pushed.

“What happens,” Donna worried.

He beamed, “you die that’s why it's called reality,” he proudly said. 

“Have you met the Doctor before do you know him? Doctor does he,” she queried confused.

Sitting back the dream lord grinned, “now don't get jealous he’s been around our boy.  
But nevermind that you’ve got a world to choose one reality was always too much for you Doctor.”

The doctor just sat there, “Doctor,” Donna began, “who is he,” she demanded.

“I don’t know it’s a big universe,” he shrugged.

“Why is he doing this,” she pushed gripping his hand. 

“What does he mean by deadly danger,” thought the Doctor.

“Doctor,” she pushed.

His head turned meeting her eyes, “Donna I don’t know,” he raised his voice. The Doctor was cared and Donna wasn’t sure what to do. Jack look back meeting Donna’s eyes but she shook her head. Something was happening and it clearly was only to the two of them. “Time asleep actually matches time were out of the dream world and we’re dreaming the same dream at the same time like a communal trance very rare, very complicated. There has to be a giveaway but I can’t place it. Thick Doctor always so thick,” he hit his head, “my head is so slow,” he began. “We need to get to the TARDIS,” the Doctor ordered. 

Jack looked at him appalled, “Doc the TARDIS doesn't exist anymore remember,” he tried to remind him. 

“And why not,” the Doctor demanded. 

Donna could feel the stinging of tears threaten her eyes, “Doctor,” she begged. 

He could feel her nails digging into his skin fear swelling within her. “Donna don’t you see this isn't real. You me and a family. It's a dream. The TARDIS that's real. I need to to wake up,” he begged. 

“Me what do I have to do with this,” Donna asked confused.

“This is your dream he explained, you married and pregnant with a home and family,” he explained.

Donna dropped his hand, “so this is all my imagination," she snapped.

“Yep,” the Doctor reassured her. 

Donna's hand came up connecting with her face. “Stop the car,” she demanded.

Jack fearing the wrath of Donna did as she said. “Donna,” the Doctor whined chasing after her. 

“No,” she shouted stopping when he sprang in front of her. 

Apprehensively he rocked in his trainers hands stuffed in pockets. “If this is your dream,” he began, “you're the only one that can wake up and bring us back to the TARDIS,” he appealed. 

She took a deep breath still not meeting his eyes hand clamped on her stomach, “for years I thought this would happen I thought that one day you would realize you didn't want this you didn't want me. It took a long time for me to go to get that nagging feeling out of the back of my head but eventually I did because I loved you and you kept saying that you love me too and the way you were Jenny was just further proof that this is is what you really wanted.”

“You have to see this isn't us, this isn't me. Why would we ever give up traveling on the Tardis? Why would you,” he implored. 

She sighed licking her lips, “because we didn't have a choice Doctor.” Silence hung between them, “but this is real. It feels solid. It feels real. I have all these memories, all that we’ve done and been through,” she fought back tears. 

“Donna I know it does,” he started. 

“I have these memories of us buying a flat, of finding Jenny, of us getting married and our daughter being born. They can't all be fake,” she begged.

Whether or not he was willing to admit it, they were there to on the edge of his mind too. As Donna called them out he could play every image, of finding out that Donna was pregnant for the first time, their wedding day her a beautiful white dress Jenny as the maid of honor in purple and Jack as his best man. They were there but they weren't real, “Donna, I, I,” the Doctor began. 

“You aren't sure either,” she realized.

Tweeting filled his ears. The Doctor tried to plug with with his fingers but it was not use. The Doctor could feel his own Consciousness starting to fade and his body began to betray him. “Doctor,” she whimpered gripping for him. His time lord reflexes kicked in catching her before she buckled to the Earth. He barely got Donna to the ground safely before he slumped the rest of the way next to her.

He came to covered in sweat feeling warmth all around him. Popping his eyes open he pushed himself up as quickly as possible still feeling dazed from the loud tweeting in his head. “Donna,” he rushed over beside her. 

“It's so hot,” Donna complained opening her eyes to meet his, sweat present on her brow. Her hair was starting to stick to her face. 

“You have to stay awake,” the Doctor ordered. “I need to figure out what is going on.” The Doctor reached for his sonic screwdriver scanning, trying to see what was a miss, “you're fine,” he realized. “How can you be fine? How can nothing be wrong,” he question. 

Looking around Donna wiped the sweat from her face, “why is it so warm,” she questioned. 

“Something is off with the TARDIS,” he reminded her. 

“I did this,” Donna ask worried at his comments in the other world. 

The Doctor shook his head, “no, I don't think it's you. I think it's something with you. Always you. You found me and then you found me again and your grandfather found me. Everything always lands on you. I don't understand. No one ever has quite been like you.”

“I'm sorry,” she confessed, “it just it felt so real.”

Taking her hands the Doctor met her eyes, “it would though wouldn't it but this is real yeah? It feels like they're real life,” he explained. 

“Yeah,” Donna nodded.

He smiled, “remember this is real when we wake up in the other place how real this feels,” he pled. 

“This feels solid, it feels more real,” she affirmed.

The Doctor took a deep breath, “and you thought you were definitely awake when you were all elephantish. So remember how this feels,” he implored.

“Pregnant,” Donna dared. “It feels so real both places,” she realized aloud. 

“You often can’t spot a dream while you’re having it,” the Doctor warned.

Donna’s mouth dropped open, “then how does that mean this is real,” she questioned as the Doctor ran off around the console. “It’s really hot,” she muttered again starting to drip.

“What does it matter if we’re hot? There has to be something,” he looked up at Donna, “um I’m sorry,” he offered before pulling up the grating and climbing underneath the console.

Donna sat there peering down at him. She wanted the other life where they were happy and settled and about to have another baby. What did that say about her. “Doctor, don’t you wonder if the other life is real why we would give all this up,” Donna began. 

He paused meeting her eyes, “why would anyone,” the Doctor questioned.

“Because we’re about to roast,” she supplied.

“I’ll fix it,” the Doctor smiled. 

She sat there kicking her dangling legs, “okay,” she softly smiled.

He stopped fiddling parts together, “do you want to get married?”

“What,” Donna spat.

“Not to me but some day,” the Doctor explained. 

Donna shrugged her shoulders, “I don’t know,” she sighed.

The Doctor plugged another piece into the contraception he was creating, “you don’t want to anymore,” he wondered aloud.

“This life isn’t really for marriage and children. What you want me to find a mate and bring him on board and start having little ones running around. How long until one gets lost in space,” she chuckled.

Ignoring her response, the Doctor ran over to her handing Donna what he had just built. It looked like a pile of junk he had wired together, “could you wind this please,” he asked running to attach the other side to a monitor. 

“I was promised amazing world and instead I get duff air and a weird wind up device,” Donna chided.

He pranced about the console, “it’s a generator,” the Doctor informed her, “get winding,” he ordered.

With a beep the spanner light up. Outside was bright, a bright sky of red, orange and white. “Where are we,” Donna questioned.

“We’re in trouble,” the Doctor announced as if that were something new.

A flaming ball was on the screen before them, “what is that,” Donna pointed.

“A star much like your sun,” he realized running over to the door and opening it. The bright light nearly blinded them both, “we’re drifting towards a sun.”

“A burning star,” Donna nodded as if suddenly everything made sense.

The Doctor slammed the door shut again, “I’d say we have about 94 minutes until we crash into it but that’s not the problem because we’ll have passed out and started to burn from it before then,” he warned.

“Were going to burn, Donna echoed.

He flashed her a smile, “but stay calm, the Doctor instructed, “don’t get sucked into it. This might just be the battle that we have to lose,” he reminded her.

And if she thought about it herself it was the battle she’d rather lose. But with what he just said maybe he wasn’t sure either. Bird song filled the room again. “Doctor, if we’re back to reality how come i can still hear birds. The same birds. The ones we heard in the dream but now here on the TARDIS,” she began beginning to fall asleep. She reached out trying to grab something, anything to keep herself awake.


	4. Chapter 4

Waking up on the street the Doctor reached over cupping Donna's cheek. “I'm so sorry. I couldn't,” Donna started before the doctor cut her off. 

“It's not you, it's him,” the Doctor began, “Oh, why do dreams fade so quickly,” he said helping Donna to her feet. 

“Oh that’s ridiculous this has got to be the dream hasn’t it? No real threat yet,” the dream lord asked surprising the two. “What do you think Donna? Fancy jumping under a bus and waking in the TARDIS,” he suggested moving towards her.

The Doctor tensed turning to him, “leave her alone, don’t talk to her again,” he warned.

The dream lord looked past the Doctor directly at Donna, “I love it when he does that,” the man smiled, “tall, dark hero. Leave her alone, he mocked walking closer to Donna. “But I know where your heart lies don’t I Noble,” he practically purred.

“Shut up, just shut up and leave me alone,” she demanded fighting back tears/

“But listen you’re in there. Loves a read head our naughty Doctor. Has he told you about Elizabeth the 1? Well, she thought she was the first,” he began.

“Drop it, drop all of it,” the doctor demanded. “You know, there is only one person who hates me in the whole universe as much as you do,” the Doctor began.  
The man smiled, “never mind me maybe you should worry about her,” he looked to Donna.

The Doctor looked at her confused. Donna grabbed her stomach, “Oooh. Oh. Ow,” Donna screamed grabbing for the Doctor’s hand. “It’s coming,” she announced. The Doctor met here eyes helplessly. He bent down placing his hands between her legs, “what are you doing,” she demanded.

“Catching it,” the Doctor supplied.

“Oi,” Donna protested reaching out and smacking his head. “Doctor,” her voice raised, her hand reached for his hand and squeezing it once he obliged. “The baby is coming,” she said teeth gritted during her contraction. 

“What do I do? What do I do,” the doctor worried as water began to trail from her nether regions.

Donna looked down, “my water broke,” she explained. Donna lightened her grip on his hand as her contraction eased. “The contraction is over,” she breathed.

“Now we all know there's an elephant in the room,” the Doctor began.

“I have to be this size im having a baby,” Donna slapped him.

He shook his head, “no, no the hormones seem real but no,” the Doctor offered. “Jenny is here, Jack is here, all these people in our life that you have never met or should be dead,” he began.

Grabbing his hand Donna placed it on her stomach, “does this feel like a dream to you,” she demanded. “Do you remember our little girl inside of me or son now? Can you feel him? Can you feel him kicking? I'm not imagining this this is real it's,” she paused, “you can't be a dream,” she begged. 

“But it is,” he pushed.

She couldn’t contain the tears anymore, “because having a child with me is so hard to believe? What would take you to believe it? How can I prove this is real,” she begged.

The Doctor opened then closed his mouth, “Donna I,” he began.

“Psychic energy,” she boomed.

His eyes opened wide, “what,” the Doctor asked confused.

“Psychic energy,” she recalled, “would psychic energy be able to occur during a dream,” Donna asked. 

He pulled her into a hug, “your brilliant,” the Doctor cheered, “if this is my baby I'd be able to communicate with him. No one else would know that, the doctor grinned placing his hand on her swollen belly.

“If this is your child my bum,” she growled. 

Pausing the Doctor met her eyes, “I didn't mean it like that and right now really is not the time to argue,” he reminded her. She opened her mouth but stopped realizing that although the Doctor could be an ass, maybe he was right this one time.

Closing his eyes the Doctor replaced his hand back on her belly. Mentally he reached out to the tiny time tot in utero. Just as he was about to give up the Doctor felt it on the edge of his psyche. “Aahh,” he gasped waiting for another moment trying to ensure if it was really what he thought it was. Sure enough there was a tiny half human half time lord inside of Donna. Opening his eyes and pulling back the Doctor wasn't sure what to say. 

“It isn't is it,” Donna said realizing this current world was the dream. 

The Doctor took a long steady breath in, “I'm not sure,” he confessed. Could he dare to hope that even though the TARDIS was gone he was married to his best mate had Jenny back and they had two children single-handedly repopulating the time Lords?

“You felt him,” Donna gasped.

Nodding a smile crept across his face, “yeah Donna I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I made you doubt,” he apologized.

Feeling another contraction come on she gripped his hand, “it hurts so much,” she cried.

Just then Jack came running up to them, “what are you two doing down here,” he asked.

Looking up the Doctor meet Donna’s eyes again, “she's in labor,” he explained losing his voice as Donna continued to squeeze his hand harder and harder until her contraction finally begin to ease. 

“We’ve got to get her to the hospital doc,” he laughed seeing the pain across the Doctor’s face.

Switching hands the Doctor wrapped one arm around her helping to get her to the car. Jack came around the other side helping Donna as well. Donna's hand tightened around his, “another one so soon,” the Doctor worried.

“It hurts,” she whimpered. 

“We need to get her to the hospital,” Jack hurried, “her contractions are coming fast.”

The Doctor nodded, “let me,” he said picking Donna up in his arms, “it's going to be okay,” Donna we're going to figure this out he promised getting her into the car. Her contractions eased as she breathed out, the Doctor still holding onto her. 

“Please don’t kill us on the way there Jack,” she begged leaning her head back into the Doctor’s lap. 

Meeting her gaze the Doctor brushed her hair in attempt to calm her. He watched as Donna toyed with the gold band on his hand, a band he hadn’t noticed until now. On her hand was her own gold band much like the biodamper he had given her when they met. Her hand tightened on his, “breathe love,” he soothed trying to relax her.

“Haven’t heard you call me that all day,” Donna smiled closing her eyes and breathing through the pain. “Our little runner is trying to make his entrance a bit early,” she smirked.

She could feel the tires screech as the lurched forward to a stop, “one hospital delivered,” Jack beamed rushing out and opening the door for them.

Taking Donna into his arms he burst through the hospital doors, “my wife is in labor,” he yelled. 

A nurse rushed over with a wheelchair handing him a clipboard, “fill this out,” she instructed.

The Doctor looked at Jack handing him the clipboard, “take care of this and call Jenny,” he instructed returning to Donna’s side. 

“Donna,” he chirped rushing down the hall to be with her again, “I’m alright,” she promised taking a deep breath in, “contraction,” she gritted taking his hand and beginning to squeeze.

Entering into a room the wheelchair came to a stop as the nurse handed her a gown, “change into this,” she began to instruct.

“I need gas,” Donna begged.

The nurse nodded to the wall, “right there,” she promised. “Doctor will be in momentarily to see you,” she explained. 

Donna started to push herself out of the chair with the Doctor’s help, “she doesn’t know that my Doctor is already here,” she giggled. “Can you help me,” Donna asked.

“Yep, what do you need,” he questioned. 

“Help me into the gown,” Donna explained. 

Looking from her to the gown the Donna saw confusion then panic dance across his face, “not like you haven’t seen it before,” she laughed thinking of their conversation earlier. “I don’t have all day,” Donna insisted. Closing his eyes the Doctor held out the gown as he could hear Donna’s dress fall to the floor at their feet. He felt her hands on his shoulders, “Doctor,” she pained as his eyes popped open, “contraction.”

He gathered her in close allowing her to lean on him, “breathe,” he whispered in her ear. 

“Hello there,” a woman walked in “ahh I see you must be progressing,” she announced, Lily,” she introduced himself. 

Donna stood straighter, “can you help me into,” she nodded motioning to the bed. 

Moving with the the Doctor helped her up. She laid there momentarily before grabbing the gas and taking a deep inhale. “Contractions started when,” Lily questioned.

“Thirty seven minutes and twelve seconds ago,” The Doctor explained. 

Lily looked at the Donna, “whatever he said,” she agreed.

Grabbing gloves Lily started to shift the blankets, “what are you doing,” the Doctor protested getting closer to Donna. 

Pulling the gas from her mouth Donna rolled her eyes, “shh, she’s going to check how far along I am,” she explained grabbing his hand to bring him up closer to her as Lily lifted the sheet to see if she was ready to push.

“Hello lovelies,” Jack greeted coming into the room.

“Get out jack,” the Doctor and Donna screamed in unison.

His eyes widened and a huge smile spread across his face, “out now,” the Doctor ordered. 

“I’ll come back later,” he promised.

Lily removed her hand from Donna, “you’re ready to push,” she told her. 

The Doctor started to cough, “you’re going to have a baby,” he squeaked.

“We’re going to have a baby,” Donna corrected still holding onto his hands. She watched as Lily talked with a nurse and suddenly the room started being prepared for the addition of their little one. 

“This is really happening,” the Doctor whispered.

Donna met his eyes reaching up and running her fingers across his cheek, “yes love,” she promised. 

A nurse came over wrapping a monitor around her, “let’s check this little one out make sure he’s on board with being born tonight,” she kindly smiled.

“Oh this baby better be,” Donna dared.

The sound of a fast pitched double heart beat filled the room, “is that,” the Doctor hoped thinking his brain was playing tricks on him.

“Your child,” Donna beamed seeing the tears in his eyes. 

The Doctor took her hand pressing it to his mouth before bending down and kissing her head, “you are brilliant, remarkable, wonderful, oh Donna,” he prattled on. 

Donna tightened her hand on the Doctors taking a deep breath, “I feel like I need to push,” she gritted.

“Hold on,” Lily paused her, “one mo just breathe through this one,” she encouraged. “Nevermind,” Lily canceled herself out, “you’re crowning,” she realized trying to put gloves on fast enough.

“Crowning,” the Doctor questioned peeking down, “oh the baby,” he realized. His time lord reflexes kicked in and he reached down grabbing the baby as it fell out. Crying filled the room as the Doctor held up the child, “oh hey there,” he smiled. Lily wrapped blankets around the tiny boy while the Doctor continued to hold him, “oh Donna,” he repeated looking up and meeting her eyes as Lily cut the cord.

“Let me see,” she begged as the Doctor walked closer to her. Donna reached out touching the little boy’s hand, “what about naming him after gramps,” she questioned. 

The Doctor smiled, “little Wilf,” he grinned. “Do you like that,” he asked his son. Son. He had a son. 

Donna started to cough, “Doctor,” she gasped. “I love you,” she smiled between coughts. 

Lily looked up after delivering Donna’s placenta. “Donna,” the Doctor worried realizing something wasn’t right. 

“I need rivaroxaban stat,” she ordered.

“What’s wrong,” the Doctor questioned.

Lily positioned the bed, shooting Donna with something, “get him out of her,” Lily ordered. “Donna,” she called checking for a pulse. Lilly started chest compressions as a nurse ran into the room with the rivaroxaban and shooting it into Donna.

The Doctor stood in the hall holding his son, but all he was doing is listening to the noises in the room. The words the midwife and nurse were saying, the beats of everyone’s heart, the absence of Donna’s voice.

Jack and Jenny ran up behind the Doctor, “is that,” Jenny smiled seeing her new brother. 

The Doctor nodded looking down at his son. His child. Everything he never wanted to dream for and more. “Take him,” the Doctor instructed as the door behind him opened.

Lily stood there and swallowed hard, “I need to see her. I won’t believe you unless I see her,” he told her.

She opened the door allowing him in. On the bed lay Donna. Her cream milky skin, red hair, eyes closed. The one he loved. “Oh Donna,” he sighed walking over and pressing his hand to her face. She had no pulse. She was gone.

“I’m so sorry,” Lily offered. 

He ignored her just as he ignored the pain in his chest and the tears coming down his face. Walking back out he saw Jenny and Jack standing in the hallway holding his newest child.

“Dad,” Jenny worried.

He forced a smile on his face taking Jenny into a hug, “take care of Wilfred and your little sister,” he instructed. The Doctor turned to Jack, “I need to do something, I, I don’t think this is real and if this isn’t real then Donna’s alive and I have to do everything I can to get her back because this can’t be real. Without her there’s no point in any of this. 

“What are you going to do,” Jack pushed. 

He pulled the old man into a hug, “take care of my family until I get back,” he ordered. 

Jack stood there saluting him, “what are you going to do,” Jenny pushed. 

“Whatever I have to,” he promised. “You know I'll find a way he,” promised knowing that if they truly knew they would do anything to stop him. “I'm so glad we found you,” he said pressing a kiss to her forehead. 

It was clear Jenny and Jack were not sure what was about to happen but they knew that it could go wrong, “I love you Dad,” she promised. 

The Doctor nodded before saluting Jack, trying to end the awkwardness of this. She wasn't really his daughter she was just a part of the dream. Or at least he hoped. Think he chided himself walking out of the hospital. “No TARDIS, there has to be a way to do it. No Daleks, no Cyberman, no Master. Poison? He could poison himself but in order to get one that would surely affect him he would need the TARDIS. So, that wouldn't work. He wasn’t anywhere near old age yet. He could ask someone to shoot him but Jack wouldn’t and it would reveal his plan to go back in and take his gun now,” he rambled. The Doctor took a deep break looking up into the sky trying to think of something. “I have to act fast. The longer I’m here the more danger she’s in.” The Doctor saw the hospital before him. “That’s it,” he cheered. Running toward the hospital he found the stairs and began racing up them two steps at a time all the way to the 12th floor then after a quick help from his friendly sonic, onto the roof. He ran over to the edge peering down, “looks high enough,” he agreed. “Should be about the same height as when the Master pushed me.” The Doctor lined his trainers along the edge looking down, “I’m coming Donna,” he cheered jumping with all his might.


	5. Chapter 5

As his body hit the pavement The Doctor jolted up, sweat dripping from every crevice. His jacket was on the floor sleeves rolled up from the last time he had passed out. “Donna,” he croaked seeing her her tank top soaked skin, drenched. She was burning. Burning the Doctor remember jumping up and trying to get the TARDIS to respond.

The Doctor got the TARDIS back on track moving away from the sun and the air kicked on helping to cool Donna. Donna started to stir as the Doctor met her on the console floor again, “hey you’re kay,” he promised. 

“Something happened,” she mumbled meeting his eyes. She looked around at the TARDIS, “what happened to me,” she asked. 

Pulling Donna into his arms he shushed her, “everything's alright. We’re safe,” he promised. 

“So, you chose this world,” the Dream Lord interrupted. The Doctor pulled Donna closer to him as she sat up more beginning to cool down. “Well done. You got it right.   
Hope you enjoyed your little fictions. It all came out of your imagination.” Donna looked up at the Doctor who was staring at the dream lord, “So, I’ll leave you to ponder on that. I have been defeated I shall withdraw. Farewell,” he said before disappearing.

Continuing to stare at the Doctor, Donna began to reach up and then realized that they weren't in the dream world anymore, “pretty sure he’s gone. He sure does know how to make an exit,” she scoffed sitting up the rest of the way on her own. 

The Doctor pulled away from Donna, “something isn’t right,” he growled pushing himself up.

“What are you doing now,” Donna asked scrambling up onto her feet. 

The Doctor frantically dashed about the console hitting various levers, “I’m going to blow up the TARDIS.”

“Doctor,” she began.

He continued to prance around setting the TARDIS up to explode, “the dream lord was too helpful. So focused on making us choose between dream and reality,” he explained.

Donna stepped closer as the TARDIS started to shake, “what are you doing he gave up. He left,” she protested placing a hand on his arm. His eyes met hers, “this isn’t a dream,” Donna offered.

“Yes it is,” the Doctor bellowed hair and eyes crazy. “He shouldn't have any power over the real world. So, he offered us choices between two dreams,” he realized aloud.

Donna continued to follow him around, “how do you know that,” she pushed.

“I know who he is,” the Doctor announced his hand hovering over a lever. Donna reached out for him just as he pulled the lever.

“Doctor,” Donna shouted sitting up in the bed. She pushed the covers away looking at herself as she jumped up from the bed. “Pajamas, great,” she sighed running over to the door. 

He was at the standing outside as she opened it, “any questions,” he asked cavaliere. Donna raised her hand slapping him. “Ow what was that for,” he squeaked.

“What is that.” she stopped seeing tiny white balls in his hand. 

His eyes traveled to his hand, “a speck of psychic pollen from the Candle Meadows Karass Don Slava. Must have been hanging around for ages. Fell in the time rotor heated up and induced a dream state for the both of us,” the Doctor explained. 

“So what was the dream lord then,” Donna questioned still slightly confused.

The Doctor shook his head, “sorry wasn't it obvious,” he paused waiting for a reply, “it was me. Psychic polen is a mind parasite. It feeds on everything dark inside you gives it a voice turns it against you. I’m 900 it had a lot to go on.”

Reaching up she slapped him again, “how long did you know that,” she demanded as the Doctor recoiled. 

“Once we were back aboard the TARDIS,” the Doctor explained continuing to stay out of arm's reach. 

She crossed her arms leaning back against the wall, “why didn’t it feed on me too.”

“The darkness in you it would have starved to death in an instant. I chose my friends with great care. Otherwise i'm stuck with my own company and, well, you know how that works out,” the Doctor trailed off. 

Worrying her lip she watched his face, “but those things he said about you. You don’t think any of that’s true.” His eyes fell to his converse. Slowly Donna stepped toward him. The Doctor winced expecting another slap but instead Donna wrapped her arms around his middle hugging him tight, “I don’t think those about you,” she promised. 

They stood there quietly for a few minutes before the Doctor cleared his throat, “I should get these out into the vortex.” Backing away Donna followed the Doctor into the console room and down the ramp where he opened the door. Pausing he blew the small white puffs out of the TARDIS. “That’s it then,” he smiled. 

Donna padded over to the jump seat, “Doctor,” she sighed.

He closed the door walking over to her, “yes,” he answered leaning up against the console. 

She fiddled with her fingers, “okay so you blew up the TARDIS and stopped that dream but what stopped the other dream? The one in Cardiff?”

“Oh,” he whispered pawing at the back of his neck, “I, uh, I jumped off the hospital roof,” he answered.  
Her eyes popped up and he was looking anywhere but at her, “what? I don’t remember that,” she fretted.

“No, you weren't there,” the Doctor paused, “you uh, you were already dead,” he croaked out. 

“Dead,” echoed Donna. 

He nodded, “you died in that dream while giving birth,” the Doctor explained.

“Okay,” Donna nodded trying to follow along, “but how did you know it was a dream before? How did you know you wouldn’t die.” she asked confused. 

Silence hung in the air, pregnant with anticipation, with all that had never been said between them, “I didn’t,” he finally answered.

“Oh,” Donna gasped.

The Doctor nodded, “yeah,” he affirmed.

Donna stood stepping forward and closing the gap between them, “Doctor, I,” she paused lost for words.

“It’s okay Donna,” he comforted. She wasn’t sure what to say. So many thing were scrambling through her head. “That life, that’s what you want isn’t it,” he finally said echoing her thoughts. 

She pulled back, “no, I want to travel with you,” Donna protested.

“You’ll never have that,” he began.

Donna stepped away from him turning her back, “so you want me to leave?”

“Do you want to,” the Doctor worried.

Turning back to him Donna didn’t care if the Doctor saw her crying, “no.” He couldn't help the smile that escaped hearing this. “But what if I want more,” she wavered. 

“More,” he echoed.

Swallowing hard she stepped toward him, “I don’t want a mate,” she whimpered.

“You don’t want a mate,” the Doctor stated. “Donna, I, I knew this day would come when you would find someone. I’ll be fine. Don’t worry about me.”

Donna stepped forward taking his hand, “you are a dumbo, a great outer space dunce.” His eyes opened wider confused, “I’m no better off than Martha I suppose. I love you you blimey idiot. Two hearts and all. I know we can’t have what that dream had but I love you and if you think that for an instant I’m stopping traveling with you just because I bollocksed this up,” Donna rambled sobbing now. 

The Doctor wrapped his arms around her, “Donna, I can’t give you all of that,” he began.

“I know,” she sniffed.

He pulled back thumbing at her tears, “I wish I could,” the Doctor continued. “The universe never gives me a break. I, would you want to stop traveling for a family,” the Doctor finally settled on. 

“Wait,” she looked up at his expectant eyes. 

“Sorry, did I not explain that,” the Doctor trailed off.

Confusion danced across her face, “are you saying,” Donna dared to hope. 

Letting go of her the Doctor tugged at his ear, “well, I mean, Donna, maybe we could come to a compromise. Not sure how we would get around the traveling,” he mumbled. “I know it isn’t what you fully had in mind,” he continued.

“Are you proposing,” Donna’s eyes bugged out of her head.

“No,” the Doctor boomed, “well,” he quirked his head. 

Donna stood there mouth agape, “you’re saying you want us,” she motioned to the two of them. 

“If you could handle traveling,” the Doctor nodded. “I’m sure there are other things to discuss, genetic makeup, travel plans, children names, I’m not even sure that’s capable in this body but it should be. Susan was able to but the child only had one heart,” he continued. 

Stepping forward Donna moved onto her tip toes pulling the Doctor’s face down to hers. Their lips met and it was everything Donna had hoped it would be. His mouth was timid at first before losing up and exploring. Pulling away Donna took a deep breath, “you’re good at that,” she grinned.

“So I’ve been told,” the Doctor chirped.

“Oi,” Donna smacked at him, “don’t get cocky,” she huffed. “But there better be more of that,” Donna warned.

He smiled his hands still lingering on her hips, “so where to now,” the Doctor inquired.

“Anywheres good for me. I’m happy anywhere,” she beamed.

The Doctor pulled her to him again, “it’s up to you this time,” he purred capturing her lips again.


End file.
